Bwak
Bwaks are pets. They are newly hatched kwaks. Once successful crossbreeded Mounts that give similar stat bonuses to players are finally available, the price for these pets are expected to spiral downward creating losses for current bwak breeders but huge benefits to new players. This is due to the fact that mounts do not have minimum or maximum feeding times (similar to the Soul-Eater pets) and because the 1 less stat point is substituted with 50 vitality points once the Crossbreeded Mount reaches Level 100. Types There are 4 types of bwak one for each element * Air Bwak * Earth Bwak * Fire Bwak * Water Bwak Except where otherwise specified, they are identical. Characteristics * Life : 6 HP * Minimum feeding time : 11 hours * Maximum feeding time : 36 hours Bwak Egg To obtain a bwak, you first need a Bwak Egg. These drop from Kwakere nesting in the mountains north of Amakna. Naturally, a fire bwak requires a Fire Bwak Egg, which drops from the fire kwakere nest, and similarily for the others. When used, a bwak egg spawns a bwak monster in the room. Nest Locations: * Air: (-5,-7) * Earth: (-5,-9) * Fire: (-6,-9) * Water: (-1,-8) (detailed path: -2,-5 -2,-6 -2,-7 -2,-8 -1,-8) Kwakere Monster Stats: The Kwakeres have 350 HP, and 5 MP. They also have 100% resistance in the element of their type, and 100% neutral resist. Their ranged attack can be used twice a turn, doesn't require line of sight, and can hit anywhere between 15-141. As listed above, each Kwakere monster has only a single drop, a bwak egg of the same element. Bwak Monster Hatching a bwak egg will release a bwak that must be fought and defeated to gain the bwak pet. The bwak monster has 100hp and can easily do over 100 damage of its elemental type with its powerful attack, so it is recommended to have a fairly high level group to help in the capture of the pet. The drop rate is 100%, the prospecting lock is 100 and drop limit is 1. As always, F2P players do not count towards the prospecting lock, so at least one P2P player is needed for the pet to drop. It is not guaranteed to drop for whoever hatches the egg, so make sure you have a trusted group. Indeed, even a perc can steal the pet drop, so avoid hatching the egg on a map with one on. Note: Only the person hatching the egg can start the fight, others will not be able to. Another note: If the bwak is not attacked long enough, any player can attack it 3rd note: Percs no longer steal drops. Bwak Diet The feeding time of bwaks is a minimum 11 hours and maximum 36 hours. Each bwak type can gain 80 points worth of bonuses in its element. Stats and life bonuses count for one point, for a maximum of 80. Resistance counts for four points each %, for a maximum of 20% resistance. Any combination of the previous two is possible, but you can't maximize all stats at once. Bwaks gain a stat every third feeding as long as normal feeding times are honoured. Bwaks feed on seeds for their stat bonus, nuts for their resistance bonus and a few random things for life. Category:Pet de:Bwack